bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Evercaun Alphanax Geotoaster/Personal Units (unit OCs!)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = Halywencin Aristotle Shidzerkin |idalt = |no = 381 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 37 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 40 |gender = M |ai = Yes |description = A mage who trained and practiced arts unknown to magical worlds, being deemed a monster for even knowing them, His magical paintings were always moving, coming out of the page, becoming 3D, eventually his only companions after being sent out to the forest and under constant attack from treants and other monsters of the forest, not caring enough to defend himself. Suddenly, A bright orb appeared before him, questioning his actions, He simply said; "To not be a monster, you must not act like one." as she responded; "Hmm. Would you like to be a hero, sir Aristotle?" |summon = Congratulations. Ya got me. Hey... Do you wanna see my pictures? They're really cool! |fusion = Aha! My drawings are now truly spectacular! I can feel my paint surging with power! |evolution = My power is now even better! My drawings shall be happy about this! |hp_base = 10384 |atk_base = 13384 |def_base = 7483 |rec_base = 2345 |hp_lord = 11293 |atk_lord = 12311 |def_lord = 6832 |rec_lord = 2300 |hp_anima = 8324 |rec_anima = 3402 |atk_breaker = 13893 |def_breaker = 6968 |def_guardian = 9284 |rec_guardian = 1193 |def_oracle = 9238 |rec_oracle = 1302 |hp_bonus = 100 |atk_bonus = 100 |def_bonus = 100 |rec_bonus = 100 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 239 |ls = Writer's Unblock |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters by 35%, and increases own attack by 10% |lsnote = His brush creates millions of spectrums of colours. |bb = ZhaelFrieks |bbdescription = Five hit combo of all elements which changes element randomly each hit, may not change element |bbnote = if it combos two of the same element in more than two hits, it deals 10% more damage |bbtype = All/Random |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 1248 |bbdc = 328 |bbmultiplier = 0 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 328 |bbmultiplier2 = 0 |sbb = Chunfaust |sbbdescription = Ten hits of a random element. Second five guarantees a second of the elements rolled. (double the elemental hits you just got) |sbbnote = Destruction. |sbbtype = All/random |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 3412 |sbbdc = 232 |sbbmultiplier = 0 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 232 |sbbmultiplier2 = 0 |ubb = Haeuvinchóidé |ubbdescription = Creates a maximum of two large painted beasts which deal up to 3891 damage combined for each beast attack. |ubbnote = So much death. If it crits, then it splits into four which attack four more times at 1000 damage combined. |ubbtype = All/Random |ubbhits = Max of 6 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 5748 |ubbdc = 237 |ubbmultiplier = 0 |ubbhits2 = Max of 6 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 239 |ubbmultiplier2 = 10 |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = Summon, Void Super Gate. Not getting it. |notes = |addcat = Muffles |addcatname = Muffles }} Category:Blog posts